Just A Dream
by Cruel Angel's Love
Summary: It was a simple thought...a dream, really... Edcentric. Series of one-shots named after the first. Disclaimer: I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist. Accepting requests.
1. Chapter 1: JUST A DREAM

JUST A DREAM

It was the warm, wet earth that first caught his attention. For what felt like years, he was oblivious to the birds that sang above him and the breathtakingly beautiful sky that was above him. When he finally realized where he was, he was too weak to do a thing. He longed to stand up, but his body, unwilling to move, rebelled against him more as the dark tendrils of sleep grasped at him.

It was summer, perhaps June or July, the perfect weather out in the country. He had finally come back home to an empty homecoming; no one had expected him to return to their little town out in the country. Perhaps they all thought he was already dead.

He remembered when he was a child, so small and new, when he had first been allowed to come outside on his father's shoulders. So many years had passed since those sweet, infantile days of his youth. How had time passed so quickly? It was shameful that those years had come and gone so quickly, yet the time it took for his family to find him would take forever.

Thinking of his family, who were they now? It had been years since he had been back; it was obvious that they had changed drastically. Was his little brother still the sweet child he had known for years even after their mother had passed? And what of the young girl, who had been their best friend and only family and her grandmother, were they still alive? Alive? Of course. Everyone he knew was still alive; they had to be. And then there was the military. The dogs, the pack, more family. They were still there, weren't they? The chain smoking blond, the slanted eyed bastard, and the gun-toting woman had to be there.

Perhaps, he thought, perhaps they were waiting for him, looking for him. At the thought of his family looking for him, he tried to rise, but his body gave an awful spasm of pain and he realized that he couldn't move. He would have to wait. And as the pain spread, the dark arms of sleep grabbed for him again and he did not fight them. He thought as his consciousness slipped away from him that maybe, just maybe he would be found and reunited with his family.

His mind slipped into a dream of happiness, filled with family, old and new. He saw the dogs and his brother and acquired sister. His father, who had abandoned him long ago, held him on his shoulders. His mother, beautiful as the day he had first seen her, stood beside them with his brother in her arms. The young girl stood next to her grandmother and her parents were there, too. It was beautiful, a lovely happy family that was never meant to be and would surely never be. But, to a child, deep in sleep, it wouldn't matter. It was a simple wish for what he always longed for while awake. A silly, infantile dream, but what a dream it was.

* * *

AN: I revised this chapter and added a new one... I'm really looking for reviews... :(

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2: WAKE ME UP

WAKE ME UP (continuation of last chapter)

Warm hands rush over his numbed body. He wonders what is happening and then realizes he's back home and everyone's there. The hands he feels are those of his friends and voices he hears are all welcome.

"Is he waking up?"

"Is he okay?"

Am I okay? His mind asks itself.

He feels the hands leave his body and he takes in a deep breath and sighs.

He hears ringing and wonders if he's going crazy, but then the ringing stop and he hears someone say 'hello.'

There's a conversation and he's doesn't what's going on. Hushed voices and a worried tone fill ears with unknown words. He thinks about it for a little while, but lets it go as he falls asleep again.

When he wakes up again it's different. There's silence all around he. He wonders if he's finally died and hears breathing beside him.

Someone's talking to him and crying their eyes out again. He knows the voice, but can't quite place it and realizes he knows it's his fault.

"Brother, oh brother, please wake up. We're glad you're back, but everyone's so worried. Please…"

The voice is begging him to open his eyes, but he's not sure he can do it. He tries to pry his eyes open, but it's just too difficult to do.

It feels like his lids weigh a hundred pounds each and lips are all frozen together. He groans and the voice speaking hitches. The breath halts and the person squeals. "Brother, brother!"

"Are you awake now?"

The eye lids lift.

And the heart pounds.

He sees for the first time, in such a long, his dearly beloved family.

"You're awake! You're awake!"

The younger boy squeals and runs down the hall to tell everyone else in the house. "He's awake! He's awake!" He screams for awhile until everyone rushes back into the room.

And now it's a chorus of singing people, screaming "He's awake, he's awake!"

This chorus is different from anything he's heard. So happy, so worried, so scared. But there's the fact that there's love in every word that makes him feel so alive.

Now, as he stares at all in the room, he smiles and knows he's loved. There's no reason for him to want his dream back, because all he needs is right in front of him.

There's the blonde haired girl with a wrench in her hand, who has tears running down her face. And then there's a blond haired man beside her smoking and trying not to cry. The black haired man is missing his usual smirk and it's replaced with a real smile. A gun toting woman is missing her gun and his holding a smile on her face. There's an old woman standing beside her a cigar in her mouth and a smug look on her face. There were more people there, but he could place them yet because he only had eyes for one.

There was a young boy who looked like him, who stared him in the eye. The boy called him brother and he smiled again, because this boy was his Alphonse.

"Al," he whispered and knew it was true and tried not to close his eyes. He was getting tired again, but he refused to go back to sleep. He feared sleep, too scared to rest, fearing that all would be a dream.

"Brother, you're okay. I know you're tired, you can take a rest. Go back to sleep."

He frowned and the boy laughed a little.

"We'll be here when you wake up."

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's not a dream you're in."

He fell back into sleep without a dream because his dream was in the world of the waking.

Not too long ago, he used to say "Don't wake me up. Because in my dreams, I'm happy and all my pain disappears."

But now, as he falls asleep, he realizes that he no longer believes that's true. Now all he says to everyone in the dreams he once had is, "Wake me up."


	3. Chapter 3: A FATHER

A FATHER

"Brother?"

"Hm…?"

"What was Dad like?"

At that question Edward's head snapped up from its position on the pillow. He stared at his now all flesh brother and frowned.

"Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering… You know…I never really knew him."

"Ah. Well, he was tall and had gold hair. And that stupid scruffy beard. You always cried when he held you and rubbed his chin on you."

"I don't care about the physical description, Brother. I want to know _who_ he was… I want to know about his personality. Was he like Mom? Or was he short tempered like you?"

"Neither… He was always carefree and always smiling when I saw him. He was always so playful and from what I remember he was never as strict as mother and that's saying something."

"Really?"

"Really." Edward's lips quirked into a smile and he bit his tongue to keep from laughing at his little brother, who stared at him with wide-eyed amazement.

"Don't lie to me, Brother," Alphonse said as he noticed his brother's smirk.

"I'm not. Don't worry."

"Tell me more."

"I'm kind of tired now, Alphonse, maybe tomorrow," Edward lied.

"Brother."

Edward feigned a yawn and put his head back down on the pillow, facing away from Alphonse.

Alphonse was frowning as he stared at his brother's back on the other bed. He knew that his brother would really tell him tomorrow, but he just didn't want to wait. He wanted to know right then, because just before he'd had a dream. A silly little infantile dream.

He dreamed of a place where the bed was always soft and warm and his mother was always standing before him, loving him, and whispering comforting words. His brother, for some reason was absent from the dream, but he could always hear a familiar laugh in the corner of his mind, reminding him that his brother was still there.

And then there was a man. Tall and golden-haired just like his brother. The man never did anything, just stood there and watched him. Alphonse couldn't think of what to make his father act like…he didn't know how.

When he awoke, he thought he would be able to ask his brother and imagine the dream better, finally filling in the part of the man and allowing his brother to reappear.

"Al," a raspy voice whispered, bringing him out of his staring battle with the ceiling as he thought. Alphonse turned his head toward his brother's bead.

"Yes, Brother?"

"He loved you. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, Brother," Alphonse whispered back. Alphonse turned his head back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, a smile resting on his lips.

_He loved me._

That night, Alphonse dreamt of a loving father, cuddling him in his arms and Alphonse wrapped his tiny baby fingers around his hair. Beside him, stood his mother with Edward in her arms, both looking over to Alphonse and his father.

Of course, it was a dream, but it's always nice to dream. Isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4: RECURRING NIGHTMARE

RECURRING NIGHTMARE

It had been a recurring theme for him.

Those he got close to were always hurt…some of them, in the worst cases, had died for him.

_What kind of brother am I?_

_What kind of son am I?_

_What kind of friend am I?_

**The first had been his brother, Alphonse**. Losing his brother's body to the Gate, his original sin-committing the taboo of human transmutation to bring back their mother…

**Then, there had been Nina Tucker**… The child's voice still echoed in his mind years later as she asked him why it hurt. A sister, she had been; and not only had she been tortured and fused with her pet, but Scar had blown her apart.

**Later, it was Maes Hughes**, the light-hearted joker of Mustang's command, the father Edward and his brother had never had. The man had died, trying to keep the two boys safe from the homunculi. He kept the information that he knew away from them to protect them and Envy killed him for it.

**Then, there was Roy Mustang**. The man had assumed the position of surrogate father since Maes was no longer around. He lost his eye and almost died trying to kill the secrets that the boys had uncovered. Edward hadn't even been there to help…

**After years of not seeing his real father**, Edward finally caught up with him. Yet, the man only left again, this time for good, trying to send his son back home.

**And oh, dear Alfons…** Alfons had been such a good friend to him, but in the end, Edward had hurt him. The young man died, sending Edward back home and allowing Alphonse Elric to stay in the world so different from his original…

_**Will it ever be over? This torturous, reoccurring nightmare that threatened to destroy his life…**_

_**Will it ever be over? You darling, darling boy, you… What could you have possibly done to deserve such a fate…**_


	5. Chapter 5: I AM WEARY

I AM WEARY

_**Kiss me, mother, kiss your darlin'**_

A gentle whisper and a whimper accompany the shuffling of sheets. Glassy eyes tremble before closing and a kiss placed upon his brow.

_**Lay my head upon your breast**_

And in a graceful swoop, he is lifted into strong, yet tender arms. His face is pillowed into soft cushions and he is at ease for once.

_**Throw your loving arms around me**_

The tender arms curl around his back and head, holding him closer. It's warm in this cocoon of arms and body.

_**I am weary, let me rest**_

He is tired and thinks again about allowing his eyes to close for more than just a blink, but he refuses the calling again and keeps his eyes on the brown hair in front of his face.

_**Seems the light is swiftly fading**_

But even with his refusal, the light is disintegrating. And there is a black mist that is slowly consuming his peripheral vision.

_**Brighter scenes they do now show**_

As he closes his eyes, for what he thinks is a blink, memories of his long gone family rush past his mind's eye.

_**I am standing by the river**_

There he is with his brother and best friend – sister – in the river near their homes. It's bright out and they won't be back home for hours.

_**Angels wait to take me home**_

And they swear that the birds flying above them in the sun aren't birds at all. They're really angels, taking souls with them to heaven.

_**Kiss me, mother, kiss your darlin'**_

Another kiss to the top of his head; and he hears the angels singing. They want to take him to take him home, so he can rest.

_**See the pain upon my brow**_

His brow crinkles in frustration and pain as the ache in his chest comes back.

_**While I'll soon be with the angels**_

He tries to hum the angel song, but all that comes is a whimpered cry.

_**Fate has doomed my future now**_

And he knows there's more pain to come.

_**Through the years you've always loved me**_

For some time, he has known that his mother watched over them. She smiled down on them and held them in the wind and kissed their tears away.

_**And my life you've tried to save**_

She tried to keep them out of danger. Pushing stones in their way to slow them down, but they shoved the stones down. And ignored her loving care.

_**But now I shall slumber sweetly**_

And now, his eyes wander and the pain ebbs away. His eyelids fall like ten ton bricks over eyes too tired to see.

_**In a deep and lonely grave**_

He knows someone will find him, and lay him down into the earth.

_**Kiss me mother kiss your darlin'**_

He nudges the body, holding tight to him and receives his lovely gift. A kiss on the cheek and loving whispers; he knows now his time is up.

_**Lay my head upon your breast** _

But for now, he can enjoy the comfort…

_**Throw your loving arms around me**_

As the arms curl around him more.

_**I am weary, let me rest**_

He is weary.

_**I am weary, let me rest**_

He can rest.

_And he can't feel the loving arms release and lay him back down. He most certainly can't hear his friends and family as they call out his name and try to shave the life back into him. All he knows is the humming of the Angel's Choir and the warmth that leads him home._

_**Kiss me, mother, kiss your darlin'**_

_**Lay my head upon your breast**_

_**Throw your loving arms around me**_

_**I am weary, let me rest**_

_**I am weary, let me rest**_

* * *

My goodness, that took forever.

Another Edward dream, but the first time; I've finally written a dying Edward one-shot. It made me sad at the beginning, but then I got to the middle and I think I got too tired to be sad. It's totally 4:30 in the AM.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or "I Am Weary, Let Me Rest" from the "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" soundtrack. LOVE THAT SONG, MAN, LOVE IT!

Anyway, thank you reviewers. I wish more people would review, though. The first two chapters got reviews and even the third, but the last few didn't get any. Were they not good? :(

Oh, yeah, go to profile page, please.


	6. Chapter 6: PAST, MEET YOUR FUTURE

PAST, MEET YOUR FUTURE

Baby fingers and baby toes curl in on themselves, while the baby himself stretches.

_You'll regret that one day_

_I know_

A young boy runs down to the river after his studies and draws a circle on a tree

_Too many secrets, too much pain_

_I'll live_

Too much smiling

_Too much lying_

_**And there is no more of the future to tell. For when the past meets the future, you are in the present. **_

* * *

**So, I wrote this at like 6 in the morning. I don't know what I was even talking about, but the first three lines just wouldn't let me sleep. **


	7. Chapter 7: HALLELUJAH

HALLELUJAH

There was music playing when he came inside. It lifted his soul as saw them all.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

But it wasn't the music that held his ears. His little brother was speaking his name and there was no echoing metal to destroy the sweet sound.

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled King composing Hallelujah_

Another breath and his heart picks up speed. His heart pounds and his legs give out. Has he really returned to his old home and all its love? He was confused as his mind spun 'round and heart was frantic in his ears.

His mind is crying as it prays for peace. _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _And he thinks that finally his life is done because everything he's wanted to do is done.

_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

This place was his home years ago and he still remembers it even now. Years and years after he thought he'd left it for good.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

He's gone from worlds again and again. And he thought he'd given up, but no. His life just kept whirling on without him. There was no equivalent exchange for as far as he could see as the light was fading out. Love couldn't always be that great. _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

* * *

Another attempt at a songfic. I like this song, so I tried it out. I skipped some of the verses when writing this.

_I don't own: Fullmetal Alchemist or Hallelujah by Imogen Heap... _**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS AND "YOU'LL BE MY HERO." IS ANYONE INTERESTED??**


	8. Chapter 8: REMEMBER

REMEMBER

He rarely remembers the dreams he has following that night.

He dreams in oranges, whites, and reds. With oblong shapes, tear drops, and diamonds.

He dreams of that damn honking horn and flashing lights.

He dreams of the fire lighting up the sky.

He hears the laughter that fills his ears.

He tries to explain to Alphonse what he dreams about, but all he can say is:

"Damn that fucking clown."

* * *

Dedicated to my mommy who just figured out what dropping the 'f-bomb' meant. I know none of these have been funny so far, but we all need to laugh sometime.


	9. Chapter 9: 'CAUSE I NEED A BEAT

CAUSE I NEED A BEAT TO GIVE THIS TUNE

_Screeching and then silence before he heard the beating of bodies against cages and the trampling of feet as the creatures broke free and ran into the room._

_They had been good before they were transformed by their masters and their minds destroyed. They were bad, now. Was that the right way to describe these __**things**__?_

_He had promised to fix them long ago, but he just couldn't-it was impossible; they would most certainly die if he tried to pull their broken bodies apart._

_The rhythm of his heart pounding in his chest disturbed him greatly when he realized he was practically dancing to the beat as he stood in front of the monsters. _

_Though, the creatures looked as if they were dancing to their own heart beats as they swayed, coming closer to him._

_He was vaguely aware of the lightning outside the building when he saw a flash on light within the darkened room. They all ignored it._

_He felt that the creatures wanted to rip at his chest and take out his heart and steal it away forever in the dark laboratory. _

_And he wished to give his heart to them, if only as a small consolation for their horrible fate. _

_His mind was taking a picture of the scene as the creatures came closer. Their blind eyes and stitched bodies seared into his mind's eye. _

_**BANG BANG**_

_There was pounding at the doors of the laboratory. Someone to save __**him**__ or __**them**__?_

_He would have to hurry before someone came through the double doors and stopped his mission. _

_He clapped his hands and pressed them to the floor, collapsing it underneath the creatures and falling over them with fatal force. _

_**WITH A HAMMER BANG BANG **_

_Someone with great strength was pounding the door, now. He would still have to leave quickly. _

_He still wished to give his heart to them. And so, with a swift flash of metal, his chest was sliced open and fell into the hole he had created earlier._

_The men on the other side finally broke through, the pounding of their feet, rhythmic against the concrete floor. _

_**AND IF I**_

_**AND IF I**_

_**NEED A RHYTHM**_

_**NEED A RHYTHM**_

_**NEED A RHYTHM**_

_**UNZIP MY BODY**_

_**TAKE MY HEART OUT**_

* * *

I was listening to Ramalama (Bang Bang) by Roisin Murphy. Amazing song.

Yet another depressing one shot. I need some ideas.


	10. Chapter 10: FOOLS

A golden haired man, looking for all the world like the bright sun above them,

Walking down the street, smiling like a fool.

He kept his head up, staring up at the sky.

A group dressed in blue,

A gathering of old friends, strutting down the street,

Their heads held high.

Two brothers and their best friend,

Jokingly walk along a wall,

Their beloved dog following dutifully after.

In the house, they all sat together, gathered around a singular table, laughing off the day.

Some were relaxing on the couch, their heads tilted back, staring at the ceiling with goofy smiles on their faces.

Others sat on the floor with the same goofy smile, staring blindly at the ceiling and thinking about the days gone by.

They smiled serenely until they realized this world was just a dream.

It was just a clever illusion their minds made up to lighten the stress of the world placed on their shoulders.

* * *

I was listening to "Happy People" by Skoop on Somebody when I first wrote this, and then I did more work on it listening to "Small Letter" by Coorie.

Not sure what to call this one. Any suggestions on a title?

Fanfiction is being weird with the page setup...grrr...


	11. Chapter 11: I LOVE YOU

I breathe and the sheets wrinkle over by stomach. There's pure pain where my lungs should be and I don't quite understand what's happening.

I know someone's watching me-I want to let them know that I know…I just CAN'T turn my head. _Why am I so weak?!_

"_Brother?"_

The word breaks through my thoughts and I realize there's someone standing over me. A face! _Alphonse!_

"_I love you."_ Alphonse's lips part and I can't stop the tears that trail down my face. He still _loves_ me. He's so beautiful. _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._ I want to say it. Am I saying it? _"Thank you."_

He's smiling and it's breathtaking! Suddenly, I can't breathe and he's holding me. _Alphonse!_ He's holding me and crying and screaming. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he tells me.

_I love you, too, Alphonse. _

"_**I love you,"**_I whisper as forcefully as I can. I'm sure he hears me.

I don't see him before my eyes drift close again, but it's okay. We're okay.

* * *

There's gasping on the opposite side of the room and I turn to face him. His eyes are open, but he's not really there. He's staring up at the ceiling, but I'm sure he can't see the cracks decorating the area of the flaking paint that's threatening to fall.

I stand, yet he still doesn't acknowledge my presence. I make my way over to his bed…maybe I can catch his attention.

"Brother?"

I smile. I think he notices me now. His eyes widen and his lips twitch; for a smile or a word, I'm not sure, but he's there.

"I love you."

As I watched my beloved brother, tears well in his eyes and slide down his face. He's so beautiful…so emotional. Silly brother, of course I love you. His lips part and then they close. It's almost laughable. He tries to speak a few more times, but then stops.

"Thank you." And his voice is just as beautiful as I remembered. My face splits in two from the grin spreading. I drop to my knees and embrace him.

"Brother! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"_I love you."_ And it's the strongest I've heard his voice in a years. Brother, I want to cry again, but the tears are gone now.

When I look up at him again, he's sleeping. I didn't notice him drift off, but it's okay. We're okay.

We breathe.

**I love you.**

* * *

A/N: So, it's been a long time. Sorry for the huge lull in writing this. I've been busy and it sucked all the creativity out of me.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I didn't get a beta for it or even read over it. I'm too lazy. Read and review as always and no flames.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist--duh...

I'll try and update "You'll Be My Hero" within the next few weeks.


	12. Chapter 12: 100 YEARS TO LIVE

You've Only Got 100 Years to Live

* * *

Post Conqueror of Shamballa

_I'm 15 for moment_

_Stuck in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

* * *

Sometimes, while his brother lies asleep on the opposite bed, Alphonse thinks to himself. He wonders what it would be like if Edward Elric weren't his brother. Would life have been easier-_happier_? He thinks for a brief moment that if their father hadn't left; maybe, just maybe, none of this mess would have ever happened. And then sometimes, rarely, because it's still far too painful to think about, he wonders what life would have been like if their mother had lived.

But then his brother gasps and turns in his sleep and Alphonse's brow furrows.

Though it would have been nice for their mother to have lived-they would have had to say good-bye to her someday. And it may have been just a little harder to let her go then.

It's a nice dream, Alphonse thinks, their father staying at home and growing old with their mother, but that was impossible. He wouldn't have grown older and Dante would have come and destroyed their 'happy' home.

Edward whimpers again and Alphonse can't stand the pain his brother is in. He stands and crosses the tiny space between the beds and rubs his brother's shoulder. "Brother, wake up. You're okay," he whispers. And Edward shifts and opens hazy golden eyes and trap Alphonse's silver orbs with his.

"Al," he whimpers and makes a grab for his brother's hands. Both of Edward's hands are cold tonight and he doesn't look well, so Alphonse scoots his brother over before slipping under the covers.

"I'll stay," Al says and Ed instantly closes his eyes. "Good night, Brother."

It's on nights like these when Alphonse shakes his head at the thought of Edward not being his brother. How dull would his life be without him? What would _Edward_ do without him? Edward would be _dead_ without him.

_No, no, he would never want anything to change. For the sake of his brother; he will enjoy this life with all that he has. _

_15…there's never a wish better than this  
_

_When you only got 100 years to live…_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! I really wish this was getting more reviews. I'm kind of depressed about this one. I really like "Just A Dream", but apparently, not many people do. :( Thanks again to those who read and review this.**  
_


	13. Chapter 13: A Break From Edward

CURIOSITY

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do,_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_Gravity - Sara Bareilles_

_

* * *

_

When he was young he always wondered what those 'cancer sticks' tasted like when he saw the adults walking down the streets with them. It was only childhood curiosity, really it was.

And it was only teenage curiosity that led him to try them before he even entered the military. He doesn't remember the day he experimented with his first cigarette clearly (no, no, his mind is too muddled and old for that). What he does remember is very nearly choking on the noxious fumes and the smoke billowing from the tip. It had been awful, but he just had to try it again--just to see if it wouldn't be so bad the second time around.

If there were such a thing as adult curiosity, he would say that it was the reason why he continued to smoke those disgusting things. He couldn't stop, he knew that for sure. All of the Colonel's company, at some point in time, had tried to get him to quit. Even the pint-sized squirt who seemed to not even care about anyone in the military. Hawkeye had even threatened him at gun point to stop smoking--he still didn't stop. He supposed he would keep smoking until he ended up in a ditch somewhere with a bullet between the eyes, fighting for his country. At least, that's how he hoped he went...it would be nice to do something honorable at least once in his life. A man can dream, can't he?

Old man curiosity would be what kept him smoking on his death bed.

...he wouldn't wonder how he got there, though, because he always knew curiosity killed the cat...

* * *

AN: What do you think? And is anyone interested in writing a parental!RoyEd for me that terribly heartbreaking???

I originally wrote this as an interlude for You'll Be My Hero, so sorry to the few people who read this and You'll Be My Hero.

Anyway, now for some advertising: There's a really cool fan-works and fan-culture site at www(dot)fanbbs(dot)net. Yoshino in the Moonlight made it and it's interesting and fun. Go check it out.

Yay, Havoc!


End file.
